bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Syyrus
Hola,Soy Reioshi Tajuu mayormente conocido como Syyrus,por favor si tienes alguna duda o algo al respecto que quieras decirme por favor deja tu mensaje.Ah recuerda siempre firmar despues de dejar un mensaje Hola!! Hola!! queria darte la bienvenida a Bleach wiki, espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que colabores para ampliar más esta wiki, hasta la vista. PD: Puedes contar conmigo todas las veces que quieras para dudas que tengas. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 12:09 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Syyrus (discusión) 22:07 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Academia. Hola por la pregunta tines que Hablar con James cullen. PD:recuerda firmar. Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 22:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Syyrus (discusión) 22:07 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Academia No tenes uqe hacer nada, solo pedirlo. Ya estas en ella. Si queres puedo darte tu primer examen... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 16:58 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola espero que podamos contactarnos en Bleach Wiki.Cuentas con migo para lo que sea. Ichigo full (discusión) 23:00 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Primero Primer Examen: Ponerle enlaces a los articulos: El ardid de Ulquiorra, el momento en que se pone el Sol, 025,2 6/18 things like loneliness. y 028. Symptom of Synesthesia Perdon por la tardanza, pero se me rompio el cargador de la compu. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 21:04 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Capitulos Oye, no puedes borrar la parte introductoria de los capitulos pues es parte de los mismos. No sigas borrandolos!!! 22:41 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Segundo Aprobado! Segundo Examen: Tenes que crear 2 Capítulos a tu eleccion... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 18:17 16 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb|212pxthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|este podrias ser tu con tu shikai aqui te dejo algunas la del hombre pelirojo me parece la mejor y si lo quieres tengo mas imagnes de el bueno tu decides 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 22:05 16 ago 2011 (UTC) imagenes thumb|340pxthumb|209pxthumb|318px|espiritu zanpakutoahi te dejo las imagenes 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 23:01 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Capis Estan muy bien echos, pocos los han echo tan bien :D Solo que tenes que sacarle el negrita en la descripcion de la Imagen de la Portada... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:37 25 ago 2011 (UTC) *Aprobado! Tercer Examen: Tenesque crear dos EPISODIOS a tu eleccion... Plantillas hola Syyrus quisiera preguntarte si me podrias decir como hacer una plantilla para los articulosde batallas de bleach ya que me tardo mucho haciendola manualmente Adoncody (discusión) 15:28 28 ago 2011 (UTC) pues es como esta[[Usuario:Adoncody|Adoncody] (discusión) 15:32 28 ago 2011 (UTC)] Academia No, no lo olvide, es que no actualizo la pagina, no hace falta... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:48 4 sep 2011 (UTC) *No tenes uqe empezar de vuelta, sigue con este: Tercer Examen: Tenesque crear dos EPISODIOS a tu eleccion... *A los dos les falta la Categoría, ademas al El arma secreta de Ishida, la Cortadora de Almas le falta eso de "Enciclopedia Arrancar"... *Aprobado!! Cuarto Examen: Tens que sacar la Categorí:Manga a 358. King of the Clouds, la Categoría:Anime de El arma secreta de Ishida, la Cortadora de Almas y Akemi Kanda. Hay que sacarlas debido a que la Categoría:Anime no debe ir ni en Episodios, ni en Sagas, ni en Seiyu, lo mismo con la Manga, no va en Capitulos... *Aprobado!! Ultimo Examen: Consiste en varias acciones. Primero tenes que crear una Sandbox (se crea creando un artículo que se llame: Usuario:Syyrus/Sandbox), luego de crearla pone un Encabezado 2,que diga Academia, y luego uno 3 que diga "Último Examen". Despues te digo que sigue... *Bien, ahora escribi James en negrita y tachado y Syyrus en cursiva y subrayado... *Bien, ahora pone Syyrus en centrado y James en texto a la derecha... *Bien, ahora una enumeracion y unos items (minimo 4 de cada uno)... *No, la enumeracion esta mal, tenes que hacerlo con el boton que esta arlado de el de items, no escribiendo... *La enumeracion se hace apretando el boton que esta entre "Insertar/remover listacon viñetas" y "Aumentar", luego de apretar escrbi... *Bien, ahora tenes que poner una Galeria con minimo 3 imagenes... *Bien, ahora una diapositiva... *Bien, lo proximo esta en la Sandbox. A que Division pensabas ir? Ya hablaste con algun miembro para poder entrar? *Aprobado!!!! FELICITACIONES SOS EL NUEVO TERCER OFICIAL DE LA OCTAVA DIVISION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Suerte en tu nuevo puesto!!!! *Nombre arreglado, tu primer Capi es: 292. Rupture My Replica.... *Sacale la cursiva a la descripcion de la imagen de la Portada...-- *Perfecto!!! Ahora: 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One... *Perfecto! Ahora: 000,8. a wonderful error... *Para ser Teniente tenes que tener 900 ediciones y haber creado 10 artículos. Perfecto!!! Ahora: -12.5. Blooming Under a Cold Moon... *Perfecto!! Ahora: 113. The Undead 3 (Closing Frantica). FELICIDADES AHORA SOS EL TENIENTE DE LA OCTAVA DIVISION!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Perfecto!!! Ahora toca el 362. Howling Wolves... *Sacale la cursiva a la descripcion de la Portada. Hablando de esa descripcion, solamente pone "Portada" no hace falta el numero... *Perfecto!! Ahora: 254. Deja Chocolate Aquí... *Perfecto! Ahora: 056. broken coda... *Perfecto!!! Ahora: 223. The Scarlet Creation... *Perfecto :P (cambiemos un poco) Ahora: 352. The Lust6... *Perfecto :D (una cara diferente cada vez :P) Ahora. 134. memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary"... Pelea Esta bien, decime si necesitas ayuda con eso...Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai SansekiYū'' '([[Usuario Discusión:Rukasu Santakurusu|'Discusión]])'' 18:51 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Perfecto Jaja. Perfecto :E Ahora: 176. end of hypnosis8 (the Transfixion)... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 23:02 21 dic 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto :) Ahora: 277. Corrosion of Conformity... RE:Bankai Hola, feliz navidad a vos también, y en cuento a tu respuesta, por supuesto que podes y mas si es en tu historia :D, para eso lo tenes ¿no? xD un saludo--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 14:22 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Otro mas Adivina...Perfecto :$ (y seguimos con las caritas) Ahora: 192. Conquistadores 3 (Hounded Priestess)... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 13:12 27 dic 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto :S (es para seguir con las caras) Ahora: 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword... RE: Pelea Ahh...perdon por contestar ahora, me parece mejor que tu empiezes con la pelea, despues yo veo lo que puedo hacer...Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai SansekiYū'' '([[Usuario Discusión:Rukasu Santakurusu|'Discusión]])'' 18:55 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Y mas Perfecto :O (seguimos) Ahora: 400. DEICIDE 2... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 13:43 29 dic 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto u.u Ahora: 252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE... Capitulo Hola Syyrus, te quería informar de que el artículo 261. Special: "Bleach on the Beach" solo que se llama Bleach on the Beach, ya está editado, ya que lo hice yo, lo siento por el malentendido, hasta luego. MissLadySky (Discusión) 15:30 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Espera a que termine la votacion actual 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 18:45 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Division Disculpe las molestias Capitan Tajuu me gustaria formar pparte en su division Tomoka Kudo (discusión) 02:39 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Felicidades FELICIDADES POR TU ASCENSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta muy merecido!! Perdon por no postularte yo :( Tambien Felicidades porque...Ganaste el PC!!!!!!!! Podes poner un premio en tu Pagina de Usuario (se pone escribiendo esto: ), ademas rompiste algunos records :P Bueno, el ultimo Capi vale para el mes que viene, esta Perfecto :-) Ahora: 365. Whose Side Are We On... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:53 2 ene 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, emm, ya no se me ocurren caritas :P Ahora: 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship... *Perfecto, ahora: 458. End of All Bonds... *Perfecto, ahora: 364. Grinning Revengers... *El Capi esta Perfecto, pero por que me dejaste un Epi?? *Me acorde justo cuando me dejaste el mensaje xD Te falta la seccion de Omake... *Casi Perfecto, ahora: ¡El Shinigami más fuerte! Combate definitivo entre el profesor y sus alumnos... Bienvenido a mi Discusión 230px Bienvenido a Mi Discusion,recuerda firmar luego de dejarme el mensaje. hola muchas gracias por aceptarme en tu division Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 19:11 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Mucha Gente Wow, tenes mucha gente en tu Division xD Felicidades!! :P Suerte con todos tus reclutas :) Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 23:53 6 ene 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora: ¿Batalla de mujeres? Nanao vs Katen Kyōkotsu... *No te preocupes, lo habia visto en el grupo de Face, puse "Me gusta" :D Perfecto, ahora ¡¿Evolución?! La amenaza de la bestia espada final... *Perfecto, ahora Adiós... Kurosaki... Hola Hola Syyrus Syyrus, sera que puedes entrar en el chat un momento? 15:54 13 ene 2012 (UTC) 2 puntos mas Adivina...Perfecto, ahora: ¿¡Conclusión!? Hisagi vs Kazeshini... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 22:37 13 ene 2012 (UTC) *El Capi que te di va a ser construido por un miembro de la Academia, alumno de Luis, lo unico que no tenia nada que lo indique. Hace La verdadera identidad del demonio, el secreto es revelado... *Perfecto, ahora ¡Traición! Las maniobras secretas de Aizen... *Perfecto, ahora ¡Fuerzas que colisionan! Fried vs Zangetsu... *Perfecto, ahora ¿¡Aniquilación de los Subcapitanes?! Trampa en la cueva subterránea... *Perfecto, ahora ¡Ichigo vs Dalk! La llegada de la Oscuridad que marchita... *Perfecto, ahora La sombra gris, el secreto de las Doll... *Perfecto, ahora ¿Muere Soi Fong? La última de las Fuerzas Especiales... Hola Syyrus soy yo Mugiwara no Tsukishima (discusión) 04:45 24 ene 2012 (UTC) queria saber como te hiciste capitan porque dijiste por vacante, como pertenecias a esa division o te cambiaste para ser capitan y porque no havia en ese entonces o te eligieron los capitanes activos. Por ello me voy a la division de segador hasta que halla vacante de capitan, pero si no es asi avisame asi me cambio a la 11 Perfecto Perfecto, ahora ¡Vida y venganza! Ishida, la elección definitiva... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:17 28 ene 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora ¡Kariya! Cuenta atrás para la detonación...